


Movie Night

by topsypervy



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsypervy/pseuds/topsypervy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the beginning of Shepard and Garrus' romance and a silly one at that! :)<br/>*Newly edited, though likely still not perfect! Should have another chapter within the next week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard bites her lip and tries to calm her pounding heart as she waits for the main battery doors to whoosh open. As the doors finally part before her she coolly drapes a calm façade over her inner anxiousness, hoping the visor Garrus constantly wears doesn’t pick up on her elevated heartrate and slightly erratic breathing. She loves and hates what his presence does to her body, it feels so good but her lack of control over its reactions is maddening! She flashes him a friendly smile when he turns around at the sound of her entering into his territory.

“Shepard… need me for something?” She can’t help chuckling to herself as she takes in his form, oh if he only knew just how badly she did need him!

“Have you got a minute?” She asks, approaching him gingerly.

He gives a quick look back at his console, “Can it wait for a bit? I’m in the middle of some calibrations.”

Shepard sighs and wishes that she, too, could be so preoccupied with her work. She leans against the console and laughs, “I won’t keep you, Garrus. I just stopped by to invite you to catch up, watch a few vids… maybe enjoy some of that turian ale I picked up last time we docked at the Citadel?”

He looks down at her, cocked brow plate, arms folded across his chest and mandibles flexing back into what she recognizes as a smirk. The way he is looking at her only spurs on her nervousness and she struggles to maintain eye contact.

“Things have been so tense around here lately, since Sidonis… and I miss my friend.” She says, almost in defense of her suggestion.

He rewards her with a throaty laugh and rests a large three-fingered hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture. “Of course I accept, Shepard. Just keeping you on your toes. I should be done with this in a few hours, should I stop by then?” He asks, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Shepard instantly feels a wave of relief wash over her at his acceptance and now wears an easy smile as she starts toward the exit of the main battery. “Looking forward to it! See you in a bit, Garrus.”

Commander Shepard visibly swells with joy, and if the mess hall wasn’t currently full of her assorted crew members she may have done a happy dance all the way back to her quarters. She isn’t sure how he does it, but he is the only person in the galaxy who can make the great Commander Shepard feel like a giddy school girl, and she loves him all the more for it. She goes into her cabin and starts to get ready, still feeling the warmth of his hand on her shoulder.

Garrus smiles to himself and shakes his head as the main battery doors close behind Shepard on her way out. He would never want her to know how obvious she really is, mostly because being the most naturally predatory member of the crew it’s very possible that he is the only one capable of detecting her body’s subtle reactions to him. He had been with her for longer than most of the crew as well and is very familiar with her body language. She is different around him than she is around the rest of the men on board; the way her eyes lazily make their way up and down his body when she thinks he’s unaware, how her body temperature rises and her face flushes with a rosy glow when he’s close to her and her voice falters when he lets slip one of his unintentionally suggestive comments. Oh he is well aware of her growing affection for him and was beginning to wonder what it would take for her to make a move, per say. After all, it would be rather imprudent of him to proposition his commanding officer!

Shepard flutters about her cabin, fluffing pillows, picking up here and there and checking her reflection in the mirror a few times too many. She doesn’t want to look like she’s trying too hard, but doesn’t want to look like her usual battle-ready self either. When Garrus calls to announce he is on his way she hurriedly pulls on some form flattering jeans and a simple tank top that accentuated her athletic figure, pins back her long dark hair and layers her thick lashes with a coat of mascara before rubbing some clear gloss onto her curving lips. She can scarcely contain her excitement and gives herself a wink in the mirror, laughing at her girlishness as she goes into her bedroom area and tries to appear nonchalant when Garrus enters.

Garrus walks into her cabin to find Shepard sitting cross legged on her couch reading ‘Tactical Firearms Modifications volume VI’ and lets out a rich guffaw. “And you tease me for being all about work!” He says with a wide turian equivalent of a grin.

“What, this?” She asks innocently, putting down the book she had been pretending to read. “Oh, this is all pleasure.” She gives him a smile as she walks over to greet him. Shepard is ecstatic that he had shown up not in his usual armor, but in his civilian clothes, giving her a generous view of his body that she had seen only a few times before. “I’m glad you’re dressed more comfortably than usual, we could both use to relax a bit.”

Garrus nods in agreement, adding, “You too, these clothes suit you. You look more like a woman than my commander… heh, that may help loosening up enough to actually enjoy that ale you promised.” He lets his eyes take in her more exposed form, slowly moving up from her bare feet all the way up to her story gray eyes where he holds her gaze for a moment before breaking the tension he had purposely caused. “So… what are we watching?”

Shepard takes a moment to form words, the feeling of his eyes on her like that has her reeling. “Um, I picked a few I thought you would enjoy.” She hands him two vid discs and he looks them over with interest.

“Hmm… Starship Troopers and The Good, the Bad and the Ugly.” He says with curiosity.

“Well,” She says with a laugh, “Starship Troopers is very… turian, and also very funny! And the star of The Good, the Bad and the Ugly reminds me a lot of you.”

Garrus perks at the idea of her watching a vid and thinking of him. “He reminds you of me, huh?” He asks as she makes her way to the fridge and pulls out a bottled beverage for each of them. “He’s not ‘The Ugly’ is he?” He says with a low chuckle.

“No!” Shepard laughs, lifting her tank top over the bottle and twisting to remove the cap before handing him his ale. Little does she know this gesture is not lost on Garrus, whose eyes graze across the smooth expanse of honey colored skin she exposes while opening his bottle. His eyes snap back up to her face as she hands him his drink and continues. “No, not ugly at all! He’s cool, collected, always has a plan, confident and ruggedly handsome in a striking, angular sort of way. His characters generally have a strong sense of justice, but bend the rules a bit to get the job done.” She grins at him, “Just like you.”

If it were possible for a turian to beam, he would have. Instead, he puffs up his chest a bit with pride as she saunters over and plops onto her pillow-covered bed and pats the spot next to her for him to sit before scooting back to get comfortable.

“I know human furniture isn’t generally all that comfortable for you, so I gathered all the pillows I could find so you can fully relax. So, what should we watch first?” She poses as he climbs onto the bed next to her and nestles comfortably into the pillows. Her heart flutters.


	2. Chapter 2

Three beers later and halfway through Starship Troopers they are both laughing and feeling much more at ease and, in Shepard’s case, a bit flushed.

“The bugs whacked us, Johnny!” Garrus laughs and nudges Shepard with his elbow.

Shepard chuckles, “They got nothin’ on a thresher maw!”

Garrus has to admit to himself that he is thoroughly enjoying this more laid back side of his commander and smiles at her easy laughter and warm pink cheeks rising into a childish grin. He can feel her body heat rising next to him and is starting to feel a bit warm himself.

Shepard fans herself and sighs, “Getting a big hot in here! Want another one?”

Garrus nods and watches as she gets up and walks a little more clumsily than normal over to her dresser; grabbing some clothes and disappearing into the restroom of her cabin. As he waits for her to return he finishes off his bottle of ale and is very pleased at her appearance when she returns a moment later. She has changed into a pair of athletic shorts that exposed to him long, lean, muscular legs that had never previously been bared to his eyes. Unable to help himself, he looks over her graciously as she bends to grab them each another drink, his eyes scanning over the soft looking flesh of her legs and focusing for a moment at the still covered apex of her thighs and shapely back end. Her body is much different than that of a turian woman, they are all angles and sharpness while she is curvy and soft and he longs to feel her pliant body in his hands. The feeling is new to him; he has never before been attracted to a human like this, but has no desire to fight these new urges. Feeling a big heated himself now, he quickly removes his own shirt and tries to remain nonchalant as she returns to the bed where he is comfortably sprawled and resumes her position next to him with their drinks.

When Shepard turns from the refrigerator she is surprised to see Garrus bare from the waist up. She tries not to pause and stare as she returns to her place at his side and hands him his drink. Despite her resistance mentally, she eyes his half naked form sneakily in the scarcely lit room, catching glimpses as the TV flashes from darkness to bright light. His body is beautiful but very different from what she is used to, though she realizes that she probably wouldn’t find all turian men to be so attractive, it was all Garrus. She was previously aware that turians have natural plating but it was different than she had expected. The overlapping plates covering his chest and abdomen are not shaped unlike the muscles of a human male but remind her somewhat of a girdled lizard or an old fashioned suit of armor. Stretched over his plates is thick leathery skin of a grayish blue color that she aches to explore with her hands and lips. She is pleasantly surprised as she had been expecting him to be almost spiky, not unlike his fringe. Quickly she looks away before being caught by him and bites her lip, wondering where this night may lead. Leaning forward slightly, Shepard undoes her hair from its restraints and lets it tumble down her back and consequently, Garrus’ shoulder, freely.

Garrus smiles to himself at seeing her look over his body and nestles himself a little closer to her as her hair tickles across his shoulder and chest. He inhales the sweet and foreign smell of her hair, momentarily nuzzling into her thick, wavy tresses and enjoying the softness of her hair against his cheek. Catching himself, he turns away and takes a swig of his fresh drink. The mix of the drinks, her exposed flesh and their close proximity is starting to have an effect on his body and he feels himself responding to the feeling of her side against his. He bends his knees slightly in attempt to disguise his growing arousal and sneakily adjusts himself while Shepard is looking away. It didn’t help matters that he can’t keep his eyes off her lips as they wrap around the mouth of her bottle as she drinks her beer, her lips look so soft he can’t help imagining what they would feel like on him.

Shepard is going mad sitting next to Garrus like this, the tension in the room becoming more palpable by the second. She is trying to stay focused on the movie, but all she can think about is how in her peripheral vision he is watching her and fidgeting uncomfortably. Absorbed in her thinking she is caught off guard by a giant bug on the screen impaling a soldier and in her momentary shock clutches onto Garrus’ thigh in surprise.

Catching herself, she quickly removes her hand and smiles sheepishly at Garrus. “Sorry, caught me off guard there.”

Garrus is surprised at her touching his leg and can’t help but respond to the feel of her hand on him. “Don’t be, maybe I should try surprising you again if that’s the result.” He says in a low growl, looking down at her hungrily.

Shepard sinks into the pillows behind her and sighs at the way his rumbling voice flows over her body and makes her shiver; she blushes, seeing the way he is looking at her now, like a predator with it’s prey in sight. His eyes on her that way send heat waves through her and she feels a rush of wetness pooling between her legs. Taking one last drink of her liquid courage she adopts a new boldness, sliding her hand back onto his leg and giving a gentle squeeze, smiling coyly at him.

“You don’t have to shock me to get me to touch you.” She admits, allowing her hand to venture further up his thigh tentatively.

Garrus is instantly spurred on by this and moves over her, eyes heavy lidded with desire, brushing his mouth plates over her warm lips as he presses his forehead to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin' hot 'n heavy!

“Am I doing this right?” Garrus asks hesitantly, his breath warm against her lips as he presses his mouth to hers once more, “It’s not a turian custom, but I’ve noticed humans seem to enjoy it.”

Shepard doesn’t know if anything’s ever felt more right than him kissing her, and for a moment the only response she can muster is to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer, returning his kiss. She strokes along the back of his neck up to his crest tentatively as she presses her lips to his mouth, her fingertips softly playing across his metallic hornlike fringe. Sliding her tongue across the opening of his mouth grants her at first a startled pause, then a deep groan as he submits and allows her to delve into his mouth, her tongue flicking out at his. Garrus is nothing if not a quick learner and he immediately follows suit, allowing himself to taste her as their tongues engage in a sensual dance.

“Garrus, the only thing you could do wrong right now is stop.” Shepard says huskily as he pulls back slightly, likely to catch a breath. He looks down at her, steel blue hawk like eyes boring into her with intensity as he slides one hand into her hair, cupping the back of her head as he traces the lines of her face with his thumb gently. Shepard can’t believe this is actually happening; she’s been dying for a chance like this with Garrus and now they’re alone in her quarters, his body pressed against hers as he looms over her, one thigh resting between her own.

“Is this what you want?” He asks her seriously, his voice a low rumble that sends a chill through her.

“Yes.” She whispers, almost unable to speak under his intense gaze.

Garrus’ mandibles flare exposing his sharp teeth as he smiles down at her, “Mmmm… you have been waiting quite some time.” He nuzzles her neck and laves his tongue against the soft skin there. “I’m impressed, Shepard. Patience isn’t your strongest suit.”

Shepard gasps as he licks her, prompting her to grip onto his shoulders, “You… you knew?”

She feels more than hears the chuckle her question draws from him, deep vibrations from his chest pressed against her. “I can smell it on you. Your arousal. More often lately, but never as strongly as now.”

Shepard blushes profusely at his admission, shocked and embarrassed that her desire for him had been so obvious. Her flush only seems to spur him on and he rocks his hips against hers, sliding his thigh up further to press against her core. She moans softly at the press of his erection against her and lets her hands stray from his shoulders down to his chest, reveling in finally being able to touch him. The feeling of his skin beneath her fingers was very different than she is used to, varying from the rigidness of his plates to slightly softer leathery skin between them. He growls low in his throat as her hand slides lower along his abdomen, barely stopping short of the top of his pants. She bites her lip as she stares appreciatively at his erection straining his pants, wanting to so badly reach down and touch him but before she can he’s pulling his hand from her hair and stroking down her side.

“How… how long have you known?” Shepard whimpers as his hand travels down her body slowly, as if he is trying to memorize each inch of her.

“Since I’ve been back.” He replies, his tone giving away his clear amusement. “Though I suspected before.”

“How cruel of you,” She gasps as he rolls himself fully onto her, spreading her legs with his own and grinding his erection against her, “to watch me suffer and say nothing.”

“You think it had no effect on me?” He asks wryly, gripping her ass and pulling her tighter against him as he nibbles along the delicate skin of her collar bone and slides the strap of her tank top over her shoulder. “Your scent heavy in the air, left wanting to touch you, taste you.”

Shepard moans at the thought and rocks her hips to meet his as his mouth continues exploring lower. He gives her a lustful glance to illustrate his point as he reaches up and pulls down her tank top, exposing her soft breast and pert nipple before taking the tightening bud into his mouth and circling it with his tongue.

“Mmm… it appears you like that idea as well.” He chuckles seductively and pulls her shirt off over her head, leaving her exposed from the waist up. Garrus leans back and looks down at her bare chest, tracing her every curve with his eyes before following with his hands, enjoying the soft feel of her skin beneath his hands. Shepard can’t help but continue to roll her hips against his, unwilling to break contact. As his hands come to rest on her hips he lets his fingers play at the top of her pants, fingering the button.

“Hmm… where should I taste you next?” He leans down and lets his mouth slowly trail down her abdomen before reaching her pants and looks up to her as if asking permission. All Shepard can manage is a slight nod as she watches him with heavy lidded eyes burning with lust.

He almost savagely rips open her pants and starts pulling them down her legs, throwing them to the ground before settling himself between her legs and draping her knees over his shoulders. He nibbles his way along the inside of her thighs until he reaches the apex. He delights in her shuddering reaction when he nuzzles his face against her through her panties, breathing her scent in deeply. Garrus growls against her core, nipping at her gently through the thin material of her underwear and sending spikes of pleasure through her belly. She nearly cries when he pulls away.

“I shouldn’t…” He pants heavily as he looks down at her, trying to keep himself restrained. “I’ve been warned that we need to… take precautions.”

Shepard snaps up from the bed and pulls him close to kiss him, “Please Garrus… don’t stop now.” She pleads and reaches down to stroke him through his pants.

Garrus responds with a groan and that deep, throaty laugh that always drives her wild. “Believe me, Shepard, I don’t want to. But I want you going into anaphylactic shock even less.”

She sighs when he gently removes her hand from him and stands, making his erection all the more prominent as he puts his shirt back on. Shepard groans at the sight of what she couldn’t have just now and grabs her own clothes to redress. As she walks Garrus to the door she’s surprised when he pins her against the nearby wall and kisses her passionately.

“I’ll be back.” He says with a sly turian grin, “We still have another movie to watch.”

She smiles after him as he leaves and the door closes behind him, immediately going to her shower and running the cold water.


	4. Sex Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordin's sex talk prompts some hotness in the main battery :)

Shepard exits the tech lab feeling a bit flustered and embarrassed but also relieved. She hadn’t been expecting an impromptu and rather clinical sex talk from her colleague when she stopped to check in with Mordin on Thane’s condition, but he did provide some valuable information and for that she’s very grateful. The last few days had been rough; they’d been running around on the Citadel searching for Kolyat, then tracking a politician which left Shepard alone with Garrus in the dark hallways of the maintenance level, and completely at his mercy. She makes her way towards the elevator, hoping that the blush Mordin had caused was fading as she pushes the button for the crew deck and lets her mind wander back to those dim corridors; Garrus is close behind her, too close –can’t focus, his voice a low growl, breath hot against her ear – can’t think, his hands are on her waist as she leans over the railing, her eyes slide closed- then she’s snapped back by Thane’s voice sharp in her ear begging her to report.

Shepard curses herself for being so distracted on the last mission, but thankfully all had gone according to plan and they had managed to rescue Kolyat and his target as well as salvage his and Thane’s relationship; all is well and she’d make sure she didn’t get distracted like that again. _Best to work out my frustrations before the mission_ , she thinks with an impish grin as the doors to the elevator open and she steps out, heading towards the main battery. The doors to the battery open with a quiet _whoosh_ that blows her loose hair back as she enters; for a moment she just watches him, typing away on his console. It’s always surprised her, how he could drive her crazy without doing a thing, while she was a jumble of anxious nerves and insecurity he never seemed to falter, how he could just stand there when all she wanted to do was throw him to the ground and ride him wantonly. Garrus turns his head slightly to the side and sniffs the air, his mandibles flex into a feral smile.

“Shepard.” He says, turning to her nonchalantly, though the seductive tone and wry grin he wears gives his intentions away as she steps closer. “Need me for something?”

“I just came by to talk.” She replies coyly, walking over to the console and placing herself between it and him. “Want… certainly… but _need?_ What could I possibly need _you_ for, Garrus?”

He growls lowly in response and moves closer, resting his hands on either side of the console to cage her in, his eyes gleaming with mirth. “Ah... I see… well that’s a shame. I’m nearly done with my calibrations; I had hoped to spend the night tending to those needs of yours, but… I suppose I can find something else to occupy my time…”

She cuts him off with a searing kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer until he pinned her against the edge of the console, heavy metallic plates of his armor pressed tightly against her as she breaks away.

“Gah! Must you always wear armor?” She chastises him teasingly, wishing she could feel the warmth of his body against hers once again.

He responds with that deep throaty laugh that always drives her wild and she gives him a seductive smile as she absentmindedly strokes over the plates of his armor as if it were his flesh. “I like to be prepared.”

“Speaking of prepared. “ She says with a quiet laugh, “I just had a ‘safe sex’ talk with the good doctor.”

“And?” He probes, his hands moving to rest on her hips and knead gently through the material of her tunic.

“Well, our friend Mordin had some useful advise. Apparently the worst we’ve got to worry about is chafing and mild skin irritation.” She bites her lip, “Unless… I ingest any of your uh… um…”

“My wha… oh…” His brow plates raise in surprise and curiosity, “How would you… oh…” The realization dawns on him a bit late and he’s rather confused.

Shepard cocks her own brow at him, feeling a bit proud that she would actually be able to give him a totally new experience. “Really?” She asks, running her hands down his body to his pelvic plate and pushes against his armor enough for him to feel the pressure beneath. “No one has ever…” She licks her lips and holds his eye contact, “sucked you off?”

Garrus responds by turning off the console and lifting her up onto it, spreading her legs and nestling his hips between them. His mandibles spread wide and he gnashes his teeth at her, “Not such a friendly place for something so important.” He grinds his groin against her with a primal growl that reverberates through her and sends shivers down her spine, “Why? You want to suck me, Shepard?”

His intense gaze bores into her and she feels as if she could melt into a pool of jelly, “Yes, Garrus, so badly. Honestly… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since I found you on Omega.”

He snarls and pulls her down from the console and flips her around, pressing himself against her ass as he tears at the fastenings of her pants then rips off his glove and shoves his hand inside. He slides a finger along her opening, stroking languidly and rubbing at her clit with the pad of his finger. He can’t help but groan at finding her so wet for him, so slick he can just imagine sliding into her so easily.

“Is that all you want, Shepard?” He asks, his thick finger pressing against her opening. “Or do you want more?”

“I want… ah…” She gasps as his finger thrusts into her and starts an easy slow rhythm in and out of her, “I want all of you.”

“You want me to fuck you?” He questions as she grips the top of the console and whimpers at the continued assault of his finger inside her.

“Yes!” Shepard pants, “Please… Garrus… ”

Garrus grinds the heel of his hand against her clit as he shoves his finger deeper inside her and picks up the pace, “How do you want it, Shepard?” He feels his plates shifting beneath his armor as his painfully hard erection struggles to break free. “Should I pin you down and take you?”

His finger pumping into her now at a vigorous pace is driving her closer and closer to the edge and the things he was saying with that sexy voice of his weren’t helping either. “Or would you rather ride me?” She moans and rocks her hips against his hand, needing more, close… so close. He growls against her ear and nips at her neck, his voice low and predatory, flanging uncontrollably, “I’d love to see your cum dripping down my cock, Shepard.”

It’s all too much; his body pressed against her, his finger ceaselessly stroking inside her, his breath against her neck, the provocative words she’s hearing from him, too much. Shepard comes in a flash of white light, clenching around his finger as he continues to thrust into her, soaking his hand in her juices before collapsing limply onto his console breathlessly.

She hears him chuckle behind her as he gently removes his hand from her and turns her to him, pressing her against him and dipping his head down to kiss her sensually.

“That… is what you get for distracting me.” He grins down at her and helps her rearrange the mangled mess of pants she was wearing.

Shepard scoffs, still trying to catch her breath and trying to figure out how to keep her torn pants up while she makes her way to her cabin, “This will only encourage me to distract you more often.”

He nods, bemused and laughs deep in his chest, giving her ass a smack as she heads towards the door. “I’ll be by to do some distracting of my own tonight, be ready Commander.”


	5. Game Set Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus and Shepard finally get it on yeeyaaaah :D
> 
> In case you're curious or just super into tunes, the music I picked for Garrus to play is Richard Vission & Static Revenger feat Luciana - I Like That
> 
> Enjoy!

Shepard grabs her towel off the rack and dries her hair, then wraps it around herself before stepping out of the shower and walking into the main area of her cabin where she’s surprised to find Garrus waiting, holding a bottle of wine.

“Well… I feel overdressed.” He muses with a low purr, leaning against her fish tank with relaxed confidence.

Shepard laughs softly and tries to hide the intense blush she feels rising to her cheeks, “I thought you’d be longer, let me just grab something… comfortable.”

“I found myself… distracted.” He chuckles darkly, he hadn’t been able to think straight since she stopped by and planted the image of her blowing him in his mind. He steps closer to her and sets down the bottle he’d been holding.

“But don’t bother with clothes; I like you in the towel.” He says as he closes the distance between them, reaching over to turn on some music before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.

Shepard can’t help but giggle at the music that starts playing, upbeat and synthesized with funky vocals and lyrics filled with innuendo and blatant sexuality more suited for a night of clubbing than a romantic interlude in her cabin.

“Garrus… are you trying to seduce me?” She smiles up at him and reaches up to caress his scarred mandible and leaning up to press her lips against his mouth plates, whispering against them. “Because it would be a wasted effort, I’ve been yours for a long time.”

Garrus growls in response as she reaches over and shuts off the music, running her hands over his chest through his clothes and trying to find a way to get it off him. “And by the way, you are very overdressed.” She finally finds a zipper at his side and pulls the tab, loosening it enough for him to pull it off over his head.

Garrus claims her lips once his shirt is removed and discarded onto the floor, snaking his tongue into her mouth and stroking hers while she fumbles with the fastenings of his pants. He slides his hands down from her waist over her hips to grab her ass and pull her tight against him, feeling his plates shifting at the pressure of her body pressed to his.

“Mmmm… so fleshy!” His voice is low against her neck as he abandons her mouth to explore lower, tracing the line of her throat with his tongue and nipping at the sensitive spot below her ear. He gives her ass a novel squeeze as he lifts her and heads to the bed, he sits on the edge with her in his lap, pants undone and hanging loosely off his hips.

Shepard drapes her arms over his shoulders and strokes the back of his neck, pulling him to her to claim his mouth in a kiss once more. She moans softly against his mouth plates as his hands run up her back and he pulls the towel off her, throwing it to the side and letting his hands explore the vast expanse of naked skin. He strokes up her sides, kneading at her back with his fingers while his thumbs caress the dip of her stomach and sharp angles of her hips. They move up over her ribs and he palms each breast, thumbing the nipples in an exploratory fashion. He dips his head to take one and then the other into his mouth, circling his tongue around each tiny bud as he gently massages the fullness of each breast. Then he reaches down and pulls her hips against his, grinding her against his spreading pelvic plates until he feels them relax and his erection slides out against her core. Shepard gasps upon feeling him slip out under her; hot and hard and _oh God he’s so thick_. It takes all of her will power not to raise her hips and sink down onto him, but she has other plans.

For a moment she gives in, shoving at his pants until he raises his hips and pushes them down further, giving her full access. She grinds herself against his hard cock, relishing his groans as she slides up and down the underside of him, letting the head butt against her opening before gliding slickly down to the base again before pulling away and settling herself between his legs. She pulls his pants the rest of the way down, removing his boots and then tossing his pants to the side. Stroking up his thighs she looks up at him and licks her lips, closing in on the prize. When her hands reach the apex of his thighs she grips him, biting her lip at the growl he emits as she begins to stroke his length. After a few pumps she lets her tongue follow her hand, stroking up the underside of his hardness and swirling it around the head when she reaches the top. She earns a buck of his hips in reward and she envelops the head with her lips, circling her tongue around it before taking him in deeper.

Garrus slides a hand into her hair, tightening it into a fist as she sucks him, taking him deeper and deeper with each dip of her head, bringing him closer and closer to losing control. His anxiousness gets to him being unable to reach her, and he pulls her up onto the bed next to him; letting his hands slide down over her back and to her ass, where he lingers for a moment before letting his fingers spread her folds and stroke at her entrance. As she picks up the pace sucking him, torturing him with that wicked tongue, he slides a finger into her, pumping in time with her mouth. After a few moments they are both panting and desperate for each other, his hips bucking slightly into her mouth while she pushes back against his hand, craving more. She can feel more than hear his subvocal keening at her ministrations through him as she takes him in her mouth and she can’t stand it anymore, she has to have him.

“Garrus…” She pleads through harsh breaths as he relentlessly plunges a finger into her, “I need you… please…”

Garrus growls in response, shifting further back onto the bed and pulling her onto his lap again. “I’m yours, Shepard. You want it? Take it.”

His words roll over her and send a chill down her spine and without hesitation she settles herself over him and slowly slides down onto him until he’s completely sheathed within her. She lets out a loud moan as he fills her, stretching her inside and bumping up against her cervix _. Damn, he’s deep_ , she thinks as she rocks her hips forward, whimpering at the friction of his plates against her clit.

“Oh God… Garrus…” She keens as she lifts her hips and takes him once again, starting a slow steady pace as she gets used to his size.

Once he knows she’s adjusted to him he starts meeting her hips with his own, rocking against her in a torturous pace. After a few moments of the simple pleasure of feeling her tightly gripping him, sliding him inside her over and over he feels the pressure starting to build, he needs more. He grips her hips and grinds her hard against him, thrusting up into her hard as she comes down onto him and starting a pace of his own.

“You’ve done enough teasing with that sweet mouth of yours, Shepard. Now fuck me.” His tone is firm, yet husky, his desire clear and urgent.

Shepard grins devilishly and laughs breathily, planting her hands on his chest and thrusting her hips against him, taking him in deep and fast. She picks up the pace, rutting against him wantonly as he meets her thrust for thrust. Soon she’s on the brink and her movements go from fluid to jerky and out of control as she gets closer to her orgasm. Garrus takes over for her, gripping her hips roughly and pounding into her with abandon. Within seconds, he feels her clenching around him rhythmically as her body stiffens, her back arching her perfect breasts toward the roof as she hits the brink.

“That’s it, girl. Come for me, Shepard.” He purrs, eyes locked on where they were joined, loving the sight of her taking him in over and over, sweet juices dripping down him as she comes.

Garrus shudders as she pulses around him and he can’t resist the urge to taste her. Once she comes down from her orgasm he flips them over, sliding his body down hers to rest between her legs. He drags his hot, rough tongue along her slit and slides it inside, relishing the taste of her. He growls against her as he teases her clit with the tip of his tongue before plunging it back inside her and then withdrawing completely.

He pulls back and centers his hips between her legs once more, wrapping them around him as he hilts himself within her again. Shepard’s sharp gasp only spurs him on and he thrusts into her with force, the delightful bouncing of her breasts a bonus of the pleaure he felt as he buried himself into her tight heat repeatedly. He can feel himself getting close as she moans beneath him, her hips rocking up to meet his with each thrust in a sensual dance that was quickly picking up speed. Closer and closer they get to the edge as their bodies move in tandem, a tangle of arms and legs sweatily sliding against each other as they near the brink.

“I’m close, Shepard… tell me where you want it.” Garrus gasps between thrusts, rapidly losing control.

“Ahhh… I want you to come in me Garrus..” Shepard manages to get out between gasps for breath as she grips his shoulders and her legs wrap around his hips tighter.

Garrus growls at her request, dipping his head down to her ear as he takes her without mercy, “Again, Shepard.” He hilts himself into her roughly, “Tell me you want my cum.”

“Please… Garrus… I want your cum in me…” Shepard pleads as his hips snap into her relentlessly, sending her over the edge again as his measured thrusts give way to jerky, short thrusts as he lets out a roar and pumps his seed into her, burying his face against her neck and groaning as the pulsing spasms of her milk him.

They both lay in silence for a moment as they catch their breaths before he withdraws himself from her and lays onto his back, pulling her close.

“Well...” Shepard says breathily, wearing an exhausted smile. “Nice shot.” She chuckles softly and nuzzles against his chest.

Garrus’ wry laughter rumbles through his chest and her own as he pulls the blanket over them. “Thanks…” he kisses her and then chuckles as he sees the TV off on the wall. “Hey… didn’t we have another movie to watch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Sisyphe who's been incredibly supportive throughout my little journey with this fic :D Thank you so much for all the kind words and awesome songs! Can't wait for Dive Now chapter 8!!!!!!! Everyone should check it out!


End file.
